sword_art_online_memory_defragfandomcom-20200213-history
-Celestial Dancer- Yuuki
A powerful 4-star character in the game which can be acquired in the "Promised night of the Stars" scout. Her base max level is set at 80 but can be raised to 100 with Holy Hacking Crystals. She has 3 sword skills and 3 Skill Slots which can be upgraded with certain materials and Dark Medallions. Profile ALO player, Imp. After the Star Festival main quest, Yuuki tries another quest which is based on the Chinese legend. She initially feels of disgust for the main character, cattle herder. Skills Skill Slots By advancing the skill slots with materials and Dark Medallion Yuuki gets stats and MP restoring boosts. # Skill slot #* Costs Critical Shards, Critical Crystals and Holy Critical Crystals and Dark Medallions #* Gains 50 attack and 50 crit. rate per level #* Can be upgraded to level 5 (+ 250 attack and crit. rate) # Skill slot #* Skill Damage Up (vs. Holy) #* Costs Dark Medallions and Rainbow Essence #* Gains 5% skill damage rate per level #* Can be upgraded to level 2 (+10% skill damage vs. Holy) # Skill slot #* Emergency Heal #* Costs ? #* Restores 5 MP per 5 seconds during standby. #* Can be upgraded to level 1 Recommended Equipment Weapon: *Dual Galactic Lights Armor: *The Night Sky Plumage Accessory: *Violet Star Earring This set of equipment works well as it is the same element as CD Yuuki. This equipment sadly can not be obtained anymore due to the quest being over but any other pieces of dark equipment can work as well since they significantly boost Yuuki’s stats. Character Story This character has specific story events that are revealed by unlocking their level attributes using Decryption Keys. Level 10 A new quest has been given to Kirito, Asuna, and Yuuki involving Tanabata festivals around the world. They decide to begin the quest in China as it’s a good starting point Level 30 Yuuki, Asuna and Kirito have arrived in China and watch the story of Orihime and Hikoboshi play out. But due to Hikoboshi wanting to steal the angel wings Orihime had to fly to Heaven Asuna and Yuuki don’t like the sound of it. Level 50 Asuna, Yuuki, And Kirito continue to watch the story and this version of the tale was different then the one they had grown up hearing as this version was one about true love and doing whatever you can for the person you love. This also made Asuna and Yuuki change their opinions on the boy in the story. Level 70 Some monsters suddenly show up and try to attack the story characters and Asuna, Yuuki, and Kirito protect the story characters from the monsters. But after the monsters are defeated the Jade emperor the girls father interferes saying that the boy would not be able to marry his daughter but both opposed the father showing their true bond of love. Level 80 The tale ends happily and Asuna, Yuuki, and Kirito decide if they have more time they would see the other tales the quest had to offer. Tips *This Yuuki gives a party attack boost so she’s good for ranking events *She can be upgraded to 5 stars which helps if you need the combination skill to be used with another characters SS3 *She has a high combo count of 12 on her SS3 *She is also good for floor clearing and taking out mobs quickly *Recommended for use against holy units and or mobs Category:Characters Category:Yuuki Category:Promised night of the Stars Characters Category:4 Star Characters Category:5 Star Characters Category:Dark Characters Category:Dual Blades Characters